The quality of the presentation equipment has substantially improved. The projectors in meetings play a decisive role. General speaking, signals outputted by a computer are utilized to be the signal source of projectors. People who would like to present their presentations in a meeting use a computer system (e.g. desktops or laptops) to output video data to a projector sequentially and the video data then are projected by the projector on a screen. Therefore, the fluency of presentation process depends on projectors with good functionality The efficiency of the presentation can be improved by operating some specific functions. For example, users often forget to control time during the presentation. To improve aforesaid defects, a bell is used to remind the users to control time. However, the bell may embarrass among users, audiences, and organizers.
To overcome the foregoing shortcomings, the inventor based on years of experience on related research and development invents a time control system and a method for a projector in hope of overcoming the foregoing problem.